Angie Yonaga
|kanji talent=超高校級の「美術部」 |romaji talent=''Chō kōkō-kyū no “bijutsu-bu”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Art Club Member |gender= |height= |weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=72 cm (28") |bmi=16.5 |blood_type=A |likes = Avocados |dislikes = Humidity |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=Murdered by Korekiyo Shinguji |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=All Kinds of Stuff High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Minori Suzuki }} '''Angie Yonaga' (夜長 アンジー Yōnaga Anjī) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Angie has the title Ultimate ArtistDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「美術部」''Chō kōkō-kyū no “bijutsu-bu” lit.'' Super High School Level Art Club Member). She claims that her art is work of , ("God of the Island" in the Japanese version) rather than her own. History Early life Part of the fake backstories created for Angie and the other fifteen students was the Gopher Plan, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Angie and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of the Gopher Plan, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gopher Plan was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Angie and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Angie and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Angie has no complete recollection of the event, as she was murdered before she actually received a complete memory about The Gopher Plan by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester into the back of her neck, killing her. When Angie's corpse is discovered in the morning, the students that discover her body grieve for her passing. Korekiyo suggests that they perform a ritual to commune with Angie's spirit, ultimately leading to Tenko's murder. }} Creation and Development Name ---- Angie is a common diminutive for several English names based on the word "angel" - e.g. "Angela", "Angeline", etc. Her name could be a reference to her hair color, which happens to be white. While her last name kanji 夜長 yonaga, means "a long night". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Angie met Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi in the middle of hallway, in front of the door led to the dormitory. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Artist, and asked Kaede to make a blood offering for her God, Atua, which made Kaede a little bit anemic. She later participated in the Class Trial to discover the killer of Yasuhiro Hagakure. Appearance Angie has tanned skin and round, pale blue eyes. Her hair is a light platinum blonde that looks almost white and is tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She appears to have a tattoo in shape of three dots around her bellybutton, but they could also be piercings. She's shown to be wearing a white, frilly bikini top and presumably a matching bottom, over which she wears a plain blue skirt with frills sewn to the bottom of it. On top of her skirt, she wears a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools. Angie wears a yellow smock which reaches below her knees and leaves her wrists exposed. Her smock has black symbols on her shoulders. Her shoes are simple white slip-ons with dark soles. Angie wears a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as another, darker one, possibly black, on her right ankle. She also wears a simple, beaded necklace with a sea shell in the middle of it. Personality Angie is a very spiritual person, believing that Atua, the god of the island, is always at her side. She has a pious heart and likes praying, having a very strong faith in her god, and she is very willing to help and assist other people with spiritual matters.Yonaga's profile on the official website. She often searches for things to offer as blood sacrifices and somewhat creepily talks about her need for blood and asks other students to offer her some. She also has a habit of speaking on behalf of her god and strangely these words can sometimes turn out to be very truthful. Considered the quirkiest character in the series by her voice actress Minori Suzuki,Official Blog Day 18. Angie is a positive, but quite strange person who does things her own way. She is notably energetic and cheerful, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. She even appears to cheer excitedly when she sees other students fighting. Using god's instructions as guidance behind her words and actions, she never seems to hesitate. She is also quick to tell the other students that god will punish them and all their relatives if they disagree with her on religious or other matters, smiling passively aggressively the whole time. This, along with her liking for blood sacrifices, can make her come across slightly scary at times. As another eccentric habit, she freely uses her own original Japanese, like "Bye-yonara" or "strange miracle", which shows a little bit of her artistic side. Similar to Ibuki Mioda, she also calls everyone else by their first names. Being the Ultimate Artist, Angie can skillfully work with drawings, sculptures and other things, but she is known to say that her god is the one who is really creating everything and she is simply lending her body, describing the experience as if she's being "possessed by her muse"."Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Talent Ultimate Artist Angie is shown creating a detailed, wooden statue in her promotional work. She is also shown wearing a utility belt filled with carving tools which may imply carving is her main skill. Besides sculptures, she can work with drawings. She tends to give the credit to god, who in her opinion is the one who really creates everything. In other languages Angie's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Himiko Yumeno Tenko Chabashira Kaede Akamatsu Kaede sees Angie as a very religious person and is a bit creeped out when Angie asks for some blood to sacrifice to her god. Whether good girl or bad, Kaede thinks that it won't be easy to get close to her. Kokichi Oma Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia * Angie's Japanese title (美術部) actually means 'Super High School Level Art Club Member '- "art club" being a common after school activity available in most Japanese schools, where students practice fine arts such as painting and sculpting. * In a Famitsu article from October 6, it has been revealed that Angie refers to herself in third personFamitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. which is thought to be a cutesy and girly way to speak of oneself. **Other characters who also speak in third person within the series are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Tenko Chabashira, and Gonta Gokuhara. * In her promotional artwork, Angie is shown to be carving a statue which bears resemblance to a statue. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Angie the 14th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Анджи Ёнага es:Angie Yonaga pl:Angie Yonaga fr:Angie Yonga Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered